


carrots, pancakes, and dancing.

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i wanted more remus dialog), Dancing, Deceit | Janus Sanders doesn't like carrots, Food, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Swearing, baking mention, birthday fic, dukeceit, fact that you will regret knowing in the fic, murder mention, neither does the author, qpr janus and remus, remus type comments, the author doesnt know how to dance, their best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: janus birthday fic shenanigans
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 15





	carrots, pancakes, and dancing.

Janus woke up and immediately huffed out a laugh as he met remus’s eyes leaning over him, he chuckled airily before making ‘shoo’ motion with his hands so he could get up without them conking foreheads,

Remus grinned brightly at him and After a second he did move but instead of letting Janus get up on his own like how Janus wanted to remus just moved to speedily pick up Janus, receiving an endignent “fuck!” The moment janus was off the bed, Causing Remus to proceed giggling uncontrollably before just scuttling out of the room with a protesting Janus in his arms.

Once they were down the hallway Janus tried his best to brood but just ended up simply giving up as Remus proceeded to ramble about how good a birthday Janus was gonna have, before promptly quieting and just going “I forgot to tell you have birthday.. well happy fucking womb escape!”

Janus all but snorted at that and nodded politely before going “can my birthday gift be being able to walk?”

“No.”

Janus couldn’t help the laughter that escaped, after a moment he got his laughing under control with a little “alright” and continued waiting for Remus to set him down somewhere, he was slightly fearful that Remus may have made breakfast already without supervision and that he may have put something definitely inedible in it but he decided he probably wouldn’t today as to keep Janus alive throughout the festivities so he just rests in remus’s arms.

Then just as he’s getting used to being carried he gets plopped onto a kitchen chair, Janus scrambled to not fall causing Remus to smile at him faux innocently, Janus huffs lightheartedly before settling into the chair, beginning to just watch Remus contently as Remus goes- in fluid motions similar to dancing, around the kitchen to grab whatever ingredients he needed for whatever demon-ish food he was planning my to make.

Janus had seen him grab carrots and and (hopefully edible) glitter from the fridge, Janus chose not to question why their was glitter in the fridge and instead tried to speculate what food could need those,

He could speculate maybe it was something he could mix the glitter into the dough, like cookies or cakes, both were somewhat birthday-ish so he supposes that could be it, as he watched though it looked like Remus was getting out pancake mix from the cupboard so- why would he put carrots in pancakes- that did not sound like a good idea-.

Janus hummed to himself, slightly amused, though he hoped that if the carrots do go into the pancake-ish creations it’ll only go into Remus pancake-ish creations and not his, Remus is the only side he knows who likes carrots, though he likes a lot of inedible things so it’s not a surprise that he likes a another one, but remus sometimes gets too excited or just too in his own head to remember that not everyone liked the simple vegetable.

As he continued watching he was relieved to see Remus not making any move to put the carrots into the batter before putting the batter into the pan, trying to make cool shapes, meaning the carrots were probably toppings.

Janus gazed fondly as remus got batter on the stove and counters and  _ everywhere _ it wasn't really supposed to be.

About twenty to thirty minutes later remus threw his arms up victoriously and grabbed a plate for Janus and.. Something else to put his food on, Janus smiled softly and got up, heading to the counter and after a small moment he pressed a small kiss to the side remus’s head before he grabbed some pancakes and placed them on his plate, he looked for toppings, and was happy to find whip cream and strawberries but was a little unsettled to see the glitter container was now empty and he had no idea where the contents went, he decided it really was better not to ask, so he waited for Remus to grab his pancakes and his  _ particular _ toppings, and once he did he made his way to the couch.

He turned on the tv and one of the collective favorite movies, Remus happily went to the living with him and the two began to eat, janus made a mental note of how one of his pancakes looked like they were supposed to be a snake and smiled, and on top of that Janus was happy to find that it was in fact edible didnt have any noticeable ‘special ingredients’ that remus may have snuck in and it was actually really good, he smiled at remus and Remus beamed before they just began watching the movie, or Janus did at least Remus may have zoned out the movie considering at some point he had started rambling about the best way to get away with murder.

It was maybe another hour or so later when they ended up getting up from the couch, around 10:30 am and the credits were rolling, Remus stole Janus’s now long empty plate from Him before plopping it in the sink, not bothering to wash it.

Remus quickly came back before pulling Janus off the couch, Janus raised a questioning eyebrow and Remus just grinned minically “dance with me!” 

“For my birthday?” He asked, Remus nodded in reply, Janus snorted, knowing full well that it probably wasn’t just for his birthday considering Remus quite regularly asked him to dance with him. “are we turning the living room into a ball room?” he asked jokingly.

Remus looked at him with a  _ look  _ and Janus laughed fondly.

“Please don’t, knowing you I’ll somehow end up falling”

Remus nodded calmly “yeah you have zero feet so alright,”

Janus gave him a deadpan look and he just smiled Faux Innocently and Janus huffed a airy laugh before gasping as he was immediately spun around, it wasn’t exactly dancing since he was more trying not to get propelled into a wall but it was fun, and soon remus had turned on a music playlist, which he wouldn’t of been to surprised if it had been made specifically for janus’s birthday, still it was fun and eventually it had changed to more of Janus’s kind of dancing, which to be fair was almost anything that didn’t involve almost being catapulted into the walls and furniture.

Remus smiled at him giddily as they wooshed and side-stepped and other totally real dance moves, (that the author totally knows.) Janus smiled back softly, they remained content as they danced fluidly, avoiding objects to the best of Janus's ability since Remus was perfectly happy to have their shins be killed by a coffee table.

They danced and they shared small smiles and occasional laughs, The two friends just happy in each others company, and happy to exist.

“Did you know moths have an infurling penis?”

“Remus what the fuck-“ 

Remus just grinned 

The rest of janus’s birthday was spent watching movies and unwrapping gifts and trying to get Remus to not bake a cake alone because Remus really wasn't great at baking- and blowing out candles from a very.. well done cake, and smiling and laughing, and Janus barely suppressing a fond laugh as Remus insists he should put a party hat on his hat, which he hadn’t even been wearing.

Overall it was.. chaotic, but such a lovely way to spend his birthday. 


End file.
